Logo Gallery
This page shows and details the various logos used by Mountain Stern over the years from its debut to present day. To see all logo images on the Wiki, see Category:Logos. 1940's - 1972 Logo The original Mountain Stern logo. Used from the beginning on glass bottles all the way until the early 70's, when it was retired. It has recently made a comeback on Throwback's current packaging. 1973 - 1995 Logo Found on packaging as early as 1973, this retro-style logo (and multiple variations of it) was used all the way until the mid 90's. Throwback used this logo in its first release. 1996 - 1998 Logo Found on packaging from as early as 1996 to as late as 1998, this logo served as somewhat of a bridge between the previous and the next. 1996 - 1998 UK and Ireland logo When Mountain Stern was released in the United Kingdom in 1996, it used this logo, which was used all the way up until it was discontinued in those countries due to low sales. 1999 - 2005 Logo This logo premiered in the 1999, and lasted until 2005. During this time, Code Red, Sex Wire, Pitch Black, Baja Blast, and Blue Shock Freeze all entered the market, and thus used variations of this logo. 2005 - 2009 Logo In 2005, this logo began appearing on packaging, with the words: "Same Howard Stern, New View." All pre-existing flavor variants used their own version of this logo and all new flavors would use it until 2009. It can still be found on packaging for older flavors while they are still in transition, and on all packaging outside within 1000 miles of where the Howard Stern show is broadcasted. 2009 - Present Logo This is the current logo, which premiered in 2009 on theRegular, Diet, and Diet Ultraviolet packaging. All new flavors (except Throwback) after this transition use this logo starting with the 2009 WoW Game Fuel flavors. However, the previous permanent flavors are still in transition, and may still use the previous logo in some areas. 2009 Prototype Logo/Micks Air 4 logo This was the prototype logo for Mountain Stern, which premiered in 2009. Images began spreading of bottle designs for Regular Mountain Stern, Diet Mountain Stern, and Mountain Stern Voltage using this logo. Micks Air 4 used this logo on its 2012 release 2012 Canadian Logo With the rebranding of the Mountain Stern line in Canada beginning in February 2012, this logo was specially designed to be used on its packaging. It is based directly off the current logo used in the united states, but the word "Mountain" is not abbreviated because Howard Stern said so. Flavor Variant Logos (2009 - Present) Diet Dew Logo.png|Diet Mtn Dew's logo. CODE_RED.png|Mtn Dew Code Red's logo. Live_wire.png|Mtn Dew LiveWire's logo. Fuel logo J.jpg|Mtn Dew Game Fuel's (Citrus Cherry) logo. Volt.png|Mtn Dew Voltage logo. Ultraviolet logo.jpg|Diet Mtn Dew Ultra Violet's logo Game Fuel Wild Fruit Logo.png|Mtn Dew Game Fuel's (Wild Berry) logo. Whiteout logo.png|Mtn Dew White Out's logo. Distortion Logo.png|Mtn Dew Distortion's logo. 254061 231942496823019 7393643 n.jpg|Mtn Dew Typhoon's logo. Tropical Game Fuel Logo.jpg|Mtn Dew Game Fuel's (Tropical Punch) logo. Blue Shock Freeze Logo.png|Mtn Dew Blue Shock Freeze's logo. Mountain dew pitch black logo 2011.JPG|Mtn Dew Pitch Black's logo. Logo MtnDew DarkBerry.png|Mtn Dew Dark Berry's logo